


Floof for sad souls

by Kiri_Kake



Series: OM/OC shenanagains [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kake/pseuds/Kiri_Kake
Summary: Small scenariosThis is a wholesome cornerMostly baby OM stuff
Series: OM/OC shenanagains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. By the riverside

By the riverside

"Don't you think Big brother Lucifer is kind of scary?" Asmo said, kicking his feet and splashing water at Beel and Lillith as they played in the river.

"Sure I guess," Levi said stroking Belphie's head as he slept in his lap. 

"I'm not scared of him!" Mammon said, jumping off a rock into the water.

"Be careful you Idiot!" Levi yelled startling Belphie awake. "Sorry. You can go back to sleep now. I didn't mean to wake you.", Belphie nodded and closed his eyes.

"I think he's nice.", Beel said, dumping a bucket of water over Mammon's head. He was already taller than his older brothers. 

"You think everyone is nice!" Lillith yelled, throwing a wet towel at his face.

"Not everyone."

"Really? So then who don't you like?"

"Well, I don't like people who take good food without asking. It's rude. And I dislike Demons. They're scary. I also don't like anyone who makes you guys feel sad. Because then it makes me sad."

"Aww! That's sweet!"

"What about me?" Mammon asked, hugging Beel.

Beel stared at him with a blank expression before turning around and walking to a dark corner.

"Oh dear. I wonder what Mammon did this time?"

"I didn't do nothin'! He's just acting up again!"

"Cough it up Mammon. We don't have all day.", Levi mumbled leaning back and looking at the sky, shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

"Uh! Well, about that! I think it's gone too far down to be spit out........."

Beel slowly turned around, a hint of red in his eyes. He charged towards Mammon who screamed like a little girl and ran to Lillith hiding behind her like a child.

"Mammon! You ate my snack!!! Why did you do that!!?? I've been saving it to share with Belphie and Lilith!"

"Ha ha! Calm down! Please?"

"Ugh! Why do you guys always have to fight like this?" Lillith sighed pushing Mammon off and shaking her head. "Boys are so stupid."

"Huh!? What's that supposed to mean!?

"I mean what i said. Boys are stupid. You're loud, annoying and all you do is fight."

"She's not wrong.....", Asmo said, plucking the petals of a flower and rearranging them on the ground. 

The other boys looked at eachother and Beel sighed. "Sorry.... I won't yell again if it's making Lilly sad.."

"And I'll try to not get Beel mad...."

"Oh? What's with this sudden change of heart?" Lucifer asked, walking over and sitting down beside Levi, Asmo, and Belphegor.

"Lucifer! Your back early?" Lillith exclaimed running over and kissing his cheek.

"Yes. What's with you today Mammon?"

Mammon played with his fingers as his eyes roamed around nervously. "W-well. I, decided that I wouldn't give anymore trouble....."

Lucifer looked a bit taken back by his little declaration and he stifled a laugh. "We'll just have to see about that!"

"Hey! I was being serious!"

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. "That's the amusing part. Oh?" He sat back as Belphie crawled into his lap and curled into a ball. "Someone's tired."

"I think he's just lazy.", Levi mumbled and Belphagour kicked him in the stomach. "Ow!"

Lucifer chuckled and rested his hand on Belphie's head taking in the light atmosphere. 

"Mammon! That's gross!" Lillith exclaimed, jumping out the water, Beel close behind.

"I didn't do nothin!"

"You clearly just peed. Stop being a dummy.", Levi ratted leaning on Lucifer's shoulder. 

"Ahh! What EVER! I'm going home! Come on Asmo!"

"I have absolutely no idea why you're dragging me along but okay!"

"How long ago did he say he wasn't going to cause trouble again?" Lucifer asked. 

"A minute and 24 seconds. And yes I counted.", Levi said standing up and stretching his arms. "Stupid Mammon."


	2. Little ball of rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we technically say that Lucifer was a teen dad?

"I. WANT. THAT. BOOK!!!!" The blonde yelled thrashing his arms around as his eldest brother dragged him out the bookstore.

"Hey, calm down. We'll come back to get it later when-"

"I don't want to get later! I WANT it now! Stupid Mammon!"

"Hey! Who are ya' calling stupid!?"

"Silence! Both of you!" Lucifer yelled tightening his grip on Satan's arm.

"Owwww!! That huuurts!!!!! You're hurting my arm!!! Ow ow ow ooooow!!!"

Passerby's quietly commented on the scene.

"That child must lack discipline.", one said quietly.

"His parents must spoil him."

Lucifer threw him to the ground and Satan immediately started crying.

"I'm done with you!" Lucifer yelled storming away. "Do whatever you want!"

Satan stopped crying and watched as his brother walked away. Suddenly he felt small. Smaller than he had ever felt in his seven years of life.

"Hey? Get up. He's just a little angry.", Mammon said reaching down to help his brother up.

Satan took his hand and stood up. Wiping away any leftover tears.

Mammon hugged him and took his tiny hand. "I'll take you home if you promise not to give Lucifer any more trouble for today."

"I promise!"

"Good boy! Let's go then!"

They walked back hand in hand to the house. Mammon looked down at his brother and shook his head. This temper of his was going to be very hard to control.


	3. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they had different names before the fall?

"Move over I can't see them!", A small boy with curly white hair and caramel coloured skin said pushing his brother aside.

"I want to see them too! You move over!" Another boy with violet hair complained as the two tried shoving each other aside.

"Stop fighting. You're going to wake them up.", another older boy, with black hair and beautiful red eyes said picking them up.

"Okay!"

They peered over into the cradle at the two infants softly sleeping there. One with fluffy orange hair crowing his head and the other with dark indigo hair with white tips.

"They're so cute. I bet they're going to grow up as cool as me!" The white-haired boy said proudly.

"Eww! Who wants to be like you? Your annoying!"

"No, I'm not! And don't talk to me like that! I'm older than you!"

"Who cares? Your stupid anyways."

"Waa! Lucifer!! Tell Levi that he's being mean!"

Lucifer shushes them as the orange-haired baby's eyes fluttered open. He poped a chubby finger into his mouth as his eyes roamed all around the room. He glanced at the bundle beside him and crawled over, patting his twin on the back. The other baby rolled over but refused to wake up.

"They're so tiny!" Another small boy with light brown hair said peering over the walls of the crib. "What are their names?"

Lucifer shrugged and looked at his brothers. "Would you three like to name them?"

All three of their faces lit up as cheers and names erupted, startling the orange-haired baby. He started to cry and his brothers quickly rushed to his side. Trying to calm him down. He stopped crying and looked around the room, seemingly searching for something. He crawled towards his youngest brother and pulled on the ends of his cloak. Yanking off a small Bell.

"Beelzebub and Belphagor. How does that sound?" Lucifer asked as he picked the infant up.

"I think they sound great!"

"Same here!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Lucifer smiled and ran the back of his finger down the baby's face. "Beelzebub it is. Welcome to the celestial realm."

Beel cooed and dropped the bell in his hand, grabbing his brother's finger in its place. "Oh? This one has quite a strong grip."

He hugged the child and vowed to protect him for all eternity just like he did the others.   
  
  


Lucifer glanced at the clock, resting his pen down and sighing. It had been centuries since that day. Beel hasn't changed much. He was a bit more conserved, but still a gentle giant. As for Belphie, he couldn't say the same. He glanced at the staircase to the attic and shook his head. Not yet. He couldn't.


	4. #NOTREFUNDABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are so short.   
> Cuz i rarely ever write fluff.

"Okay. It took us three days to actually make it here. All of you stand still and DON'T MOVE!" Lucifer ordered. 

He slowly backed away before running into the building.

"Oh! Lucifer! How's life?"

"It sucks. Could I speak to Simeon?"

"Of course. I'll call him up."

Lucifer tapped his foot impatiently, this shouldn't take so long.

"Lucifer! What brings you here?!" The angel said walking into the room with a clipboard.

"Take them back! I don't want them! They're loud, noisy and listen to nothing I say!"

"Oops! Sorry! We don't take returns!" Simeon said, smiling and turning on his heel.

"Wait! Please! I'm begging you! Take them back!" Lucifer cried reaching out and grabbing his cloak.

Simeon smiled and bent down to pat his head.

"There there. Raising boys must be hard. Here.", he said handing Lucifer a bundle.

"Another one?"

"A girl!"

"Simeon! This isn't helping!"

"Bye byeee!!!"

"Simeon get back here!! I'm talking to you!!!" Lucifer yelled as Simeon skipped away. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping infant. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed resting his head on her small cheek. She was warm. But looking at her gave him a feeling of melancholy. He couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. 

"Lucifer! Beel's eating the grass!" Mammon yelled running into the building. He stopped, and narrowed his eyes before his face lit up. "Hey guy! We have a new brother!"

"Sister actuall-"

"It's a girl!!!"

The other four ran over, pushing Mammon aside and crowding around the baby. "Girls are gross.", Levi whined, poking her cheek.

"You're gross.", Asmo complained, pushing him away.

"I can't see!" Belphie whined and Beel lifted him up.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. Another one. Hopefully, this one listens.

But naturally, she didn't.\


End file.
